Away from Camelot
by ArthurPen-ManShip
Summary: The inseparable Merlin and Arthur had done it again, they are hunting in the woods, what they discover can change their lives forever. M/M relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge fan of Merlin/Arthur, this story is dedicated to their relationship, as friends and as star-crossed lovers.**

**Please take time to read and review. Let me know of anything, correct me if I made any mistake.**

**Thank you!**

"You're being awfully quiet!" Arthur on horseback turned his head speaking to his manservant walking on foot. "What troubles you?"

"Sire, it's been five hundred steps and we still haven't left the woods." Merlin replied in a half angry manner. "We be getting lost and these ground hogs are not light on my arms either."

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin!" Arthur raised his voice, sealing his lips hard after he spoke like he's becoming even angrier toward his idiotic and complaining fool of a servant. "I'll handle this."

"If I may ask are we going to stop soon? My legs are tired out, my mind well I cannot focus with my stomach yearning for food." Merlin complained.

"You do need to eat more for that wimpy body of yours." Arthur quickly replied and faintly smiled. In his mind he actually likes Merlin's charming thin figure and especially when it does his chores. Arthur quickly tried to erase the thought.

"Clotpole!"

"What's that?" Arthur inquired.

"Nothing, sire!"

Arthur rolled his eyes then moved on. "Stop here we can make camp over there and ride for Camelot in the morning."

Thank goodness he does have some sense to him. "Thank you, sire!" Merlin suddenly stopped his track and exhaled a huge sigh of relief thinking that tomorrow will be another day and for once these dangly things won't be heavily dangling on his arms no more. He hoped this neck of the wood is safe, for his and Arthur's sake. Merlin's mind came rolling. "I'll open the supplies bag for camp."

Not once did they ever get lost on a hunting trip and today would be the first. Merlin could think of hot bath water and warm roasted meal sitting in Gauis' room waiting for the second he and the prince are back in Camelot. It's only be a day and it seems like forever. But what is more important than commodities and food at home, Arthur the prince, the boy or man (whichever way you look at it) was the person he's destined to protect. Is it a horrid thing that he thinks of Arthur all the time beyond his duties? Things like does he think of me when I am not around to make his bed, carry and organize his clothes, tidy his chamber, and fetch his meals. No! Not a bad thing, he thought to himself. We are two sides of a coin the Great Dragon, who claims to know his destiny had told him. Lastly, would Arthur ever accept him for who he is, and his secret?

"Merlin, hurry it up!"

"Yes Sire! I am doing my best," the servant kneeled trying to make in and out of the pieces of camp supplies. This is the first time they ever have to sleep in woods after all.

"Do I have it do it for you? When you're done settling things gather stones and mosses and start a fire."

Merlin finally finished making a tent for him and Arthur. Only this time would Merlin be sleeping next this best friend, unlike others his room is the extension of Gauis' physician house and his friend's room well the chamber at the castle. Great now I must hurry it up with the stones and mosses too. I must build a fire the conventional way unless …

Just as Merlin began tapping (for show) the stones together but his eyes turned golden and enchanted heat and fire onto the gathered mosses and dead grass, Arthur had intervened.

"Ouch!" He screamed murderously. He looked back only to see the prince has this thorny, painful twig pushing against his sore arse. "Why'd you do that for?" He pleaded for an answer.

"I like you, Merlin" The prince smiled and charmed his way out of his wrongdoing. Though he thought it was cute when his servant screamed for murder.

"My arse certainly does not like you." Merlin answered not looking while concentrating fully to keep his fire stronger and growing. He never understood why the prince is obsessed with throwing objects at him, or now does this sort of painful thing. "How so?" He quickly added as if he genuinely wants to know. Don't give me a half arse answer.

Arthur spoke nothing but laughed at the boy.

"This isn't funny sire." Merlin turned and glared at his master. If he thinks this funny then he might as well keep it up unless my arse heals faster than his painful antics. This is the worst part of being a peasant and a servant; mankind constantly makes a fool out of you.

"For starter you do everything as I ordered and you have complained less." Arthur joked.

"That's why I like you."

"I like you too, sire. But you should stop hurting me now and then."

"I will try Merlin." He smiled back.

The fire emerged larger than life and Arthur tossed the thorny twig into it. He threw other small branches and dried leaves into to it as well. Ironically the fire heated strong only when there seems to be moment between him and his manservant. As if there is a fire that burns underneath the "sire," "clothpole," "idiot," "prat," and "fool" talk that the two are sharing. They know they weren't being serious. Funny arguments between the best of friends are always healthy. The true question is whether if they are more than friends.

"Hurry it up with my food Merlin." The prince ordered while taking off his dirty hunting shirt. It certainly was a bit chilly but he can manage the cold as long as he stays near the large campfire. Merlin did his best to shave the ground hogs for their roast.

"It's almost done, Arthur." Merlin spoke Arthur's name for the first time today. Seems like the boy is loosening up and the flesh of Arthur's chest couldn't make it any easier. It was comfortable with his master at night, Arthur tuned down the orders and arguments. They soon would have some peaceful talk that they both enjoy, mothers and fathers, nobles and peasants, crime and justice, time and events…

Arthur cannot help but noticed Merlin called his name for the first time on this hunting day. He must have stopped being angry. He could tell by: the way his servant woke up with an grumpy attitude early this morning after he knocked on Gauis' place and requested for his servant; the way his servant carried on mostly in silence meant he didn't enjoy the hunting trip one bit. It's easy to tell if Merlin is angry, bored, or happy. He's overly smiley and his blue eyes dilate with some inkling tears of joy. What's hard to decipher is when he's confused, sad, or in love. Merlin's affection would be one of Arthur's ultimate quests.

"Thank you Merlin."

Merlin smiled and Arthur smiled back while still wearing nothing above his waist.

"Clotpole." Merlin whispered.

"I heard that." Arthur protested. "You know what Merlin; the stable back in Camelot is waiting for you to clean it up."

"Uhmm Arthur I am not the knights' manservant. They are their horses not yours."

"They are my men and their horses are part of my responsibilities."

"But couldn't you hire another servant to do that? You don't want me to touch the stable and touch the clothes afterward now do you?"

"Is that a threat, Merlin?"

"Not at all, sire!"

"Oh now it's back to being, sire. You are obviously getting upset. I shut up and I expect you to do the same."

"We are thousands of steps away from Camelot. You don't expect me to follow your orders like I always do now would you? As far I am concern I can run away from you and Camelot as far as possible." Merlin said with a huge smile on his face. Then he gave out a huge laugh.

The prince laughed hard as well. "Merlin, sometimes I feel like I know you."

"I know you too, si..Ar-Arthur." Merlin kept his smile knowing that he had made his master laughed.

The prince smiled back staring into this cute blue eyes and how they sit perfectly on the chiseled high cheekbone face of Merlin. His dark hair makes the blue eyes stand out even more.

"It's done my lord. Go on and dig in to your delicious hunt."

Arthur walked over and grabbed a piece. Merlin made his way into the camp, kneeled down, and rested on all four limbs. He was making the tent, cleaning it making sure it's ready for the prince when he sleeps. Merlin would be either in the tent or outside depends on his master. I wish Arthur let me stay in.

Arthur quickly told Merlin to eat too as Merlin had worked hard today and even walked mostly on foot. Occasionally when his servant is tired he lets him take the horse and he would be on his feet. It helped out both since he did not like being on his butt all day of the hunt. Before Merlin moved to the fire and the roasted ground hog meat, Arthur couldn't help but stare happily at the site of Merlin bending out, his arse perfectly thin like his body. Cute as ever and this time the arse is moving and about while he cleaned.

"I will get it soon my lord, tinny tad more and your sleeping ground for tonight is complete."

Merlin completed the tent and whizzing in the air, something as always, Arthur tossed him a piece of meat to munch for the night.

"Thank you my lord!" Merlin said with a smile.

"Need more meat, my servant?"

They both drank from their water bags at the same and soon they both emptied the bag with their thirsty mouths.

"I'll fetch us some water." The prince volunteered. "Promise you won't eat all my meat."

"Ohhh you never know, my lord. Your servant is oftly hungry." Merlin threatened.

Arthur headed in the direction of the large creek they passed earlier, about a couple hundred steps away from their camp. The afternoon sun had made the water glistened and sparkled; something that Arthur couldn't resist taking a sip into it. Despite the current dusk sun, he managed to make out the best part of the creek water to dig in.

Grabbing onto both water bags, his mind urgently bathed in memories with Merlin. It overwhelmed him at the thought of spending alone nighttime with his servant, a rare occasion indeed. He questions if Merlin ever thinks of him more than a master, although lately Merlin has given many suggestive clues. Merlin has done things beyond his duties of a servant and acted as close friend to Arthur. The boy is the closest friend to the prince than anyone at the castle, or anyone for that matter. Memories flushed in his princely mind. Arthur vividly remembered Merlin, by not holding onto the rope that Arthur clung onto, dropped him from castle. The boy was not to be trusted with heavy object like him. Prior to the fall, definitely it was a cute when Merlin lifted his outside shirt and tucked around his belly and chest was a warp of whitish rope. Arthur could easily detect any changes to Merlin, man he even thought for a second his cute servant lost his slimish figure. Arthur brushed those thoughts immediately.

Camelot awaits them. Not today but tomorrow morning, hopefully if they would get out of this woods _alive_. Who knows what else lurk in these woods besides the ground hogs that Arthur happily caught for his father and knights? But does he ever do anything for Merlin or would his action be the death to the boy and a new manservant replaced Merlin. Arthur certainly needs to bring his orders down some notches if he wants to be with Merlin forever. _Forever, that would be amazing_.

Arthur returned. "It's extremely cold but I think you will like it. I have never been that thirsty in my entire life." He was wrong, the last time they were that thirsty was when the whole realm of Camelot suffered the curse of the unicorn. There he risked his life for Merlin too.

Arthur seemed confused when no reply followed. "Merlin!"

No reply. Arthur drew out his sword preparing for an attack, beast or man. Merlin was lying unconsciously; his mouth contained un-chewed food, which Arthur quickly removed. The prince then cleaned the grasses and dirt off the boy's face.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" Arthur thought for a minute Merlin had left him. _So much for forever._ "What's wrong; who did this to you?"

Merlin's lips murmured unknown words to Arthur. Despite being together for years now Arthur cannot understand Merlin broken lip-spoken-only words. Arthur quickly collected himself and tried to decipher what had happened.

"Arrthurr…mmmy bbbackk."

Arthur tore Merlin's brown shirt open revealing the pale wimpy body of his servant, wishing the time when he would undress Merlin could have been when they are passionate and Merlin very much alive. Arthur carefully flipped the half-naked boy on his back. Arthur shed tears knowing his best friend's life can end this very night. His deep feelings for Merlin would forever be untold.

**I will release new chapter in about 2-3 days, keep checking in.**

**And as always please read & review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for taking so long to upload the second chapter, but I had to make changes. I am working on Chapter 4 right now.**

**Please read and review like before and keep checking in, I should have the next chapter in a matter of few days. Thanks!**

"I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die. You're a great warrior. One day you'd be a great king."

_You cannot die Merlin. What kind of king would I be if I cannot save you?_

"Ahh." Merlin moaned.

"Merlin!" Arthur repeatedly slapped his servant's unconscious face, as though he hadn't forgotten the time Merlin had slapped him _hard_ when the entire Camelot slept.

Using his arms, Arthur supported Merlin to sitting up. Merlin's bare back faced Arthur and the cold air; it revealed spiny bumps from his malnourishment but not even a scratch.

Arthur could tell Merlin was in pain, but he didn't know the cause. He felt extremely helpless: from the darkness, the isolation, and the distance from home Camelot.

The prince had hoped to find a wound; at least he could do something to help. Images of Merlin's first battle wound after having fought the Medhir Knights surfaced into his head. He tore a piece of his red shirt to tend the Merlin's arm wound. He would do anything now to tend to Merlin's need even if he had to risk his life.

"Get them off me, Arthur!" The young warlock called out again.

Arthur became confused. "Merlin, you are dreaming. I really need you to wake up."

A strange voice from the woods called out to Arthur. As the voice approached closer and closer, he could faintly make out what it was saying. _Two sides of a coin_. The voice seemed wise and sympathetic, like its intention was to help Merlin.

"Arthur you must keep Merlin warm. He fell into a dark spell. He needs you now more than ever. Yours and Merlin's path lies together; it's about the truth.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't have much time. You must go, my prince!"

"Where must I go?"

Arthur did not believe this strange voice and decided he was hearing things. He brushed it off from his thoughts and continued to focus on helping Merlin.

He gently lowered Merlin's half naked body to the ground then draped him over with what he found nearby were his shirt and Merlin's torn shirt. He must keep Merlin warm no matter what, even if he had to hold Merlin's body close to his body _forever_.

Arthur sobbed…No man is worth your tears but Merlin was certainly worth them.

Arthur stood up and examined his surrounding. "Show yourself! Who are you and what do you want?" He had spun his body completely only to witness nothing but thin air and the trees in the background.

A short pause had hung over to what had seemed to last forever. The same voice spoke again. "I seek nothing but to help my master Merlin, the one who calls you master. He is in grave danger you must save him. You must leave this place!"

"..to where have you demanded of me. For Merlin, I will do anything." Arthur knew he would cross any tall mountain, any deep sea, any dark cave, or thick wood to save Merlin. _Anything at all. _ "Take me instead of him."

"He is losing a tremendous amount of heat. Carry his cold body to a hot spring a hundred steps east from here. You must trust me, Prince Arthur." The elder voice assured Arthur and this time the voice had spoken clearly as if it was from the mouth of a person in real-life. "Take Merlin there and rest him on a large stone. The hot stone will warm him. You must hurry and head east!"

Arthur did not completely trust the voice, but it was right. Merlin cannot stay here or he will die (he could freeze to death). The prince had become too anxious and worried that his sweats accumulated, cooled, and grew cold on his body and clothes- which had made him shivers compulsively.

_Merlin must be a thousand times colder._

Merlin alone had made Arthur weak in the knees, weak in spirits, weak in the mind, and most importantly weak in his heart. Arthur felt as if he has no energy to even carry Merlin. But he must.

The voice followed Arthur wherever he walked. It guided him on his unknown route, correcting him if he was going in the wrong direction. _East_, he thought. At this moment, he could barely focus. He had lost his sense of direction and time, but he must continue. His strong arms cannot fail to carry his best friend.

"You're on the right track, Prince Arthur, just a few more steps."

"Alright, here we are." He stated while catching his breath and not sure what to expect.

At last, they reached the hot spring as told by the elderly voice. There, hot vapors had collected to be as tall as three or four times the height of the prince and its white steam had covered the entire spring turning it eerily white. Arthur had never felt so warm since daylight and now he was confident Merlin would be warm too.

Arthur took his steps slowly, so he would not drop Merlin, and walked to a large stone in the middle of the spring and laid him carefully- hoping that everything will be alright and his tired servant would wake up any minute now.

_Open your eyes and wake up damn it, Merlin!_

_Rise and shine! Shake a leg! Up and at 'em! Let's have you lazy daisy!_ ..the antics of Merlin never dies in his heart, he secretly loves them but throw objects at him to contain his excitement and affection for the boy.

His arms were completely sore from carrying the boy, but he had forgotten about it when he saw Merlin resting peacefully on the stone. His back was aching but the hot steam coming from the spring had a therapeutic effect.

He tried to wake Merlin again, knowing his body heat was kept in shape by their surrounding. Next he thought of this incident cannot be brushed off easily and he must find out who did this, and especially when it is plotting against his cherish Merlin.

"I brought Merlin to the stone as you instructed. Merlin is safe."

No one returned his statement to which Arthur had frowned; his hope had taken a turn for the worse thinking that Merlin would never wake up. His cause was lost and his servant is dead, and a part of his heart suddenly felt heavy like it was dying, or it might have already been dead.

"You had done well crowned prince of Camelot," the old dragon dropped from the dark sky landing near Arthur. He moved his lips and spoke human. "Merlin had protected the true being that is you."

Arthur gasped and took a few steps back, almost stepping on Merlin before he realized he was about to step on the fragile body. "It is you, the evil dragon we fought!"

"..a dragon, yes! Evil, no! I am the Great Dragon your father had jailed for twenty years ever since the great purge. Gauis called me a creature of the Old Religion and I speak nothing but the truth. Your 'so-called' servant boy had heard my calling these recent years. He has been protecting you with my aid."

"I don't understand. We had fought you in Camelot and you fled. Why would you want to help Merlin?"

"Yes, that is true but you were laying half-dead while Merlin helped you to vanquish me. What he did, you have not discovered it yet." _Much like all the times Merlin saved Arthur's arse and royal back side_.

Arthur drew out his sword. "You are nothing but evil, what have you done to Merlin?" In his mind, the dragon came for revenge.

"I do not seek vengeance," the dragon sneered. His answer completely shocked Arthur. "I can read thoughts and discover the truths and current events in life simply from my mind. I am too old for vengeance. Merlin had set me free on that faithful day. Do you still remember it?"

"Not completely…What do you seek?" Arthur slowly walked closer with his sword and stance on guard. "I might not hold a shield but I could take you with one blow." It refreshed his memory of his second encounter with the young servant.

"And I could take you with less than that." The dragon smirked uttering the same line used by Merlin. He knew Merlin more than anyone else considering that the warlock had gone to the dragon to solve many obstacles. Merlin needed the Great Dragon almost as much as Arthur needed Merlin.

"All this time I cannot believe Merlin has kept you a secret from me." _..and to Camelot._

"We do not have time to discuss unimportant matters. What is important is you must trust me again. There is a witch in the forest and she wants to kill you and Merlin."

Arthur could feel his heart beating faster, theorizing this must be a dirty trick the dragon would use to lure its victim.

"Tell me about this witch of yours."

"She is no witch of mine. She seeks vengeance. She seeks Camelot for the day you are dead is the day Camelot loses its heir. Uther's effort would be completely wasted and Merlin cannot fulfill his destiny." The dragon confessed moments after Arthur's disbelief. "I know you still don't trust me. Look behind at your servant."

Arthur turned back to Merlin and saw a helpless body calling out: "Arthur! Arthur no! No Arthur!" Those uttered words caused Arthur to do something that he hadn't done before the incidence. He smiled. He actually genuinely smiled knowing at least Merlin was alive…and he was calling his name.

Arthur returned to face the creature but it had vanished. _Could my mind playing tricks on me?_ Arthur was extremely upset with tonight and had hoped that _all of this_ was just a dream, but the pain seemed real, the spring and water seemed real, and when he carried it from the camp to the spring, Merlin's body seemed real too.

But the Dragon's call was too great for him to ignore. Maybe it was right this time that a witch was out to get them. _Where is the witch and how will I find her?_

To Arthur's surprise, again, the dragon answered. "Head back west to your camp, the witch is searching your presence and plans to kill you. I tried to help by bringing you and Merlin here. You must stop her from getting to Merlin." The dragon flew off into the distance darkness.

Arthur did not know the best approach to this life-threatening situation- for both and Arthur's sake. The Great Dragon advised him to head back to the campsite but he worried for Merlin, who would be vulnerable by himself. _What about being never alone, never leave, and being never far?_

"You do not have to worry for Merlin. He stays under my care. You must stop her from getting to Merlin. Your sword alone can stop the witch, Prince Arthur!" the dragon repeated.

"I'll take care of this."

Arthur walked back to the campsite after having what could have been his last glimpse of Merlin. _All for Merlin_, he thought. He cannot let the witch wins this battle. He had fought creatures all of his life and was confident he can defeat one more.

The road was not rigorous at all; shrubs were not as thick and tall as most other parts of the woods. The night had an unusual bright moon, which had helped Arthur to trace back to camp. During his trail going back he visualized being in his chamber and Merlin bringing him a nice meaty dinner.

Arthur had regretted taking his servant along with him and putting his servant's life in danger. He felt the need to apologize _if he sees him again_. Still he doubted the dragon, _if the dragon was so great why can't he take on the witch itself? No_, he thought, _I must not be a wimp like Merlin, I need to fight like a true knight of Camelot._ Then he smiled.

To feel better, Arthur usually imagined the clumsy Merlin, how he had dropped many objects constantly whether there were too many or too heavy for him, and how he had always complained, like a girl, whenever Arthur had punched him in the shoulder.

The trip going back took less time than it seemed, his image of Merlin helped to suppress his anxiety, which had manifested from such a daunting task.

Arthur slowly climbed up the small hill to reach the campsite, where after pushing the wild shrubs before camp, he witnessed all the items were untouched. This surprise could only mean one thing. The dragon had lied to him.

_How is possible for a witch to inspect the campsite when all things are undisturbed?_ The tent was in its tippy shape just as Merlin had left it, the stones surrounding the roast fire rested in the same place, his horse was silently sleeping next to the tall tree as before, and the one water bag for Merlin - filled with fresh cold creek water- was not drank. Even the ground hog bones were still here. _Unless the ground hog meat caused them sick_ and the dragon was all in his head. Merlin was no longer at camp so his reasoning was false.

Lies!

Arthur suddenly heard noises coming from the west direction of the campsite. Shrubs moving, he heard an almost silent laugh.

_Perhaps this was the voice of the witch._

Suddenly a dark shadow of a young woman formed close to the camp, well as far as he can make out, and where he could see a grin smile of evil on here dark face. She pulled her hood cover of her gown. The first strike opportunity at the enemy cannot be wasted and with his sword, it was as ready as it ever was minutes ago when he faced the dragon. He prepped his stance then took a few steps forward, inching toward her shadow. He strikes at last.

Nothing!

His sword jammed at a dead tree, it must have been a figure of his imagination. He felt like an idiot, even more than what he usually calls Merlin. What more does he need…a dying Merlin, a talking Dragon, and a taunting Witch? No! None of that, he was prepared to give up, but her shadow resurfaced on the opposite direction to him to where she stood before.

The camp sat on a slight hill compared to the surrounding yet Arthur had not managed to take the advantage. He should have walked around the edge to examine all directions. Yet it was harder than it seemed. Trees and shrubs cluttered all over the place, not to mention the amount of fireflies flooded in the background. Arthur was growing extremely tired. He finally stopped and rested his sword on the ground after the witch's shadow stopped haunting him. _The ghost had left the campsite._

Just when he had let his guard down, a real shadow sneaked from behind. _Bam!_ A creature struck Arthur's skull _not too strong not too soft._ Arthur, more than ready, fainted and slept. His body laid flat with all limbs stretched out, forming an "S" shape out of the arms and a number "4" shape of the legs on the mossy ground.

It was a boy who struck him. He stood as tall as Arthur or slighting taller; his hands still held onto the thick tree trunk – which had been used to smash Arthur across the head – as he gazed down looking at the prince as if it was a hilarious sight. The entire day Arthur had hunted wild animals and now he was the_ ' hunted_.' Perhaps that was why the boy laughed at the prince: the irony. The prince certainly did a lot in a long day and he definitely needed his rest.

The attacker's blue eyes felt something beyond a good laugh. They showed tears of joy and relief- by knowing that soon this nightmare would end. He wiped his tears with his red handkerchief. _Good night my prince!_

"I wish I knew how to quit you."

The boy who batted Arthur in the head was Merlin: his loyal and trusted manservant.

**Please read and review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Chapter 3 should be posted in a few days. Thanks for looking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** To Rescue Arthur**

**I am sorry I forgot to update Chapter 3 sooner. I wrote it awhile ago but haven't taken the time to edit the story until now. Thank you for checking out this story. :]**

Merlin woke up from a long, bumpy dream. He felt droplets of sweats and tears raining on his pale prominent cheeks. His master Arthur had cried. He overheard Arthur's thoughts and actions during his unconscious ride. It was a complete surreal experience. Arthur cared deeply for his manservant.

Those muscular arms, which were used to hunt the ground hogs, now expended their energy to save a man- a man's man. The sweats of Arthur's arms had soaked the brown jacket the young servant, who loved to wear it and always had been when he's chilling with 'Arth.' Merlin's thin body was lifted up. Venturing through the foggy, cold-damped forest, the prince uttered a voice trying to wake up Merlin, at each bump, making sure that his servant was alright.

This time the servant was half-dead and half-naked. Arthur almost had the best of both. A baby, Merlin was to him.

Merlin's shirt was torn opened, by the hand of the prince. It must have been him who did it. Who would know all the right stitches and buttons on Merlin's clothes more than Arthur? Merlin felt the cold air rushing above him and the warm water and the stone below him. Arthur's shirt had draped Merlin for comfort. The servant could not help himself but rubbed the prince's shirt against his elf-like nose, cuddling it to extract the manly smell of Arthur. From the scent he was dying to see his master again. He felt the strong, firm arms of his master leaving him. _Now where could Arthur be?_

He dreamt of Arthur. The real Arthur was never there, to which he would discover later and woke up.

"I see you have awakened, master Merlin." the dragon breathed a gust of smoke upon cold Merlin, but the dragon was no where in sight.

Merlin recognized this familiar voice anywhere even without its face. "Ah it is you, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Too long I'm afraid."

"Ah. Really? Well if you saved me, thank you!"

"You should thank Arthur; his destiny is protecting you it seemed." The dragon laughed but continued to exhale more dragon smoke to warm Merlin.

"Great dragon…it is great to hear your voice! Where is Arthur?"

"Hmm.." The dragon purposely didn't answer.

"Are you coming out to face me?"

The dragon revealed himself, more gigantic than Merlin had last seen him. His freedom from prison meant he obtained more food. The food in the wild had nurtured the great dragon to be stronger model for the Old Religion- much better than being the imprisoned dragon that it was.

"Feeling better now? You have been asleep for several hours. The boiling spring I conjured from my breath had helped you enormously. I cannot stand idly and watch you die in Arthur's arm." The dragon suddenly embraced what Merlin had done for him the past. Merlin had emancipated him from the chains and underground cave of Uther's imprisonment, saved his soul from vengeance on Camelot, and understood its thoughts as a dragon lord. Being the last of their kind, the last dragon and the last dragon lord must look out for one another.

Merlin loudly spoke like he used to when the dragon was in the cave deep beneath Camelot. The warlock looked up starry eyes, knowing that the dragon meant no harm and this was his chance for guidance. "Thank you very much for saving my life. Do you happen to know where Arthur has gone too?"

"I sent him to the witch." The dragon looked away as if Merlin would rebuke it for misconduct. "The witch wants him that is what she gets."

_That is not possible!_ "No, tell me you didn't. Tell me Arthur is completely safe in the woods." Merlin shook his head in disbelief while biting his lips, a habit when danger startled him, acknowledging more troubles will come out of it than good.

"I meant it but Arthur does not know the identity of the witch. I wanted him to find out on his own."

"Morgana!" Merlin said it with an worried face. "You shouldn't have done that," realizing they were childhood friends and family after all, it would hurt Arthur more than anything.

"Merlin it has to be done. Morgana's death would free you and Arthur from the Dark Magic."

"You don't mean that. Morgana is my responsibility not Arthur. I thought she was a friend but she couldn't be trusted." Merlin somehow wished that would true, if Morgana can be killed today, heck his task of saving Arthur's royal backside would have been much easier. He knew it was too good to be true. Arthur without his magical aid was blind and pointless if he would face any sorcery challenge. _If Morgana dies Uther would raise hell in Camelot. It would not be a happy sight._

"I meant every word, master Merlin! She tried to poison you and Arthur. It is clear who she wanted to kill. The water bag belonged to Arthur."

Merlin realized Arthur gave his newer water bag out of his heart. "He cared for me enough, now I must care for him." Merlin answered then quickly thought of Arthur. Deep down Merlin was touched by Arthur's kind gesture, even if it almost had killed him.

"Arthur brought you here, he was brave, and I wanted to test that bravery again. He must see his half-sister as the witch that she is."

"I owe Arthur my life and he owes me. But you shouldn't have done that and have Arthur's life in danger. The prince is powerless against magic without me." Merlin appreciated the prince's courage and loved him for that but knowing Arthur in the wild alone had put him in high panic mode. He did not wish to imagine the things Morgana can do to Arthur when they're alone.

The prince had saved him, a poor servant boy. His happiness was cut short knowing the fact that he must raced back to save Arthur.

"Merlin, this is not the time for Arthur to die, but this is the time for you to save Arthur again. I protected your secret. I sent Arthur so that I can heal you with magic. Take care of the necklace I gave you."

Merlin looked around his neck to find a light silver necklace with a blue stone charm. He thanked the dragon, without uttering a word, he knew the dragon can read his thoughts.

The boy shook his head over and over. "He must never find out about you, me, or Morgana." Merlin concluded he must do something to stop this inevitable spill of sorcery. Arthur would not be ready to accept magic in this state of mind. _He could loose it all any minute now._

Merlin ran as quickly as he could, disregarding all the animals he hurt blindly on the way. Even with his slim, fragile body, it was a monstrous body compared to the bugs. Arthur! Arthur no! No Arthur! Suddenly his injured body cannot walk further, he paused and grasped for air.

Noticing the warlock Merlin struggling to walk further, the elder dragon silently flew to Merlin and offered him a ride. "Let me help you get there." Merlin reluctantly agreed but time was precious especially if Arthur's life was on the line. The dragon rested its neck on the ground offering Merlin a walkway to its back. Merlin's small body took no more than ten steps to climb up fully. The ecstatic Merlin fully enjoyed the flying session with his dragon earlier. This time there was no ounce of fun or joy. It's his duty to protect 'Arth.'

The dragon landed Merlin near the camp site, not to close or they'll detect the dragon and him. "I cannot fly closer for Arthur will suspect our presence, you must complete your task and _choice_ alone."

Merlin jumped off the large hunch of the dragon. His hands patted the dragon before he marched. He thanked the dragon even though it had done a terrible thing.

He looked around. Ah something amidst the shadows of the forest. His focus aimed at the shadow of someone in the midnight moonlit woods. His heart skipped some beats. It's thumping harder. He could make out it's a woman in a cloak. What is she doing here? She seemed dangerous, and that meant one thing, Arthur must be in danger. Words cannot describe the rush that had gone through Merlin's head. His master and best friend could die if he didn't hurry. Just a few steps more he told himself.

Merlin's thoughts raced within him slowly- exploding with memories of him and the prince. Too many times the prince called him an idiot but this time he will certainly prove the prince wrong. Merlin did not fight those bully remarks much until _clotpole_ overtook _prat_ as the sole heir definition of Arthur. Merlin had some good laughs with _clotpole_ for which Arthur was completely clueless to its meaning. It didn't mean much but it was a perfect description for the selfish prince.

No man is worth your tears but this one was certainly worth millions of them. Heck if anything did happen to Arthur, Merlin would be completely lost. He would willingly give his life a million times over and still the prince would be gone. Yes, the one he swore to protect, and yes using all his vein and power in his body of a servant. Every power, every magical ability must count. All the magic he played with as a child and a young boy relied on this one true moment- the moment to save Prince Arthur. If Arthur was gone then his love for the prince would go unnoticed- to which _the prince_ who really deserves to know the affection Merlin has for him.

(The woman marched up the hill, carrying a basket, late at night, alone and mysteriously.)

Hearing a strange noise, the woman walked back down the hill, hinted soft noises of grass movement. She tried again and approached up the hill in another part of the hill, hoping for strange and mysterious sound to go away. She feared for her life when she realized it was the sound of the blade, a vicious thing that had plagued her chaotic village.

"Stop Morga…n…a!" Merlin cupped his hand and prepared to cast an electric ball toward the damsel. Then she turned to Merlin and had the giant look her face. The moonlight shined on her cloak and she removed the head cover. Her smile was gone too. She had mistaken Merlin for the one responsible for blade sound.

(Merlin calmed down and decided to speak with the damsel.)

"Why have you ventured through these woods?" Merlin whispered trying to not disturb the prince- who may be on top of the hill.

Her fear had made her hesitated to answer. "I come for fireflies and herbs for my daughter and husband."

"These woods are dangerous you should head home immediately."

"But my daughter needs the fireflies to ease for bed, she's awfully afraid of the dark. My injured husband needs the herbs grown here to heal."

Merlin reached into his pocket for the medicinal herbs he collected (he learned from Gaius) and put them into one big bag. He turned around and used his enchantment to catch the fireflies into his spacious bag. "Give me your hand. Here are the fireflies and here are the herbs I gathered from this forest. These should suffice for now. Please leave this forest now for your own safety."

"Thank you, sir!" She rushed and took the two bags from Merlin's hands. Merlin grabbed her by the arm to examine in her eyes for magic. He saw none. He let go of the woman as she ran off. _Why had the dragon wanted her dead?_

Merlin sprinted to the hilltop to their campsite and found a stressed Arthur falling half asleep, still holding onto his sacred sword (the one he carried with him in every of his waking second). The warlock searched the surrounding until he spotted a thick tree trunk, which Arthur had rested his _arse _earlier. He spell-levitated the trunk to Arthur, about to strike his royal backside, but Merlin was sure the prince would continue fighting if that didn't knock him out.

There was a good thing being with the clotpole prince for all these years, you'd know his next step. _I'll strike him on the head, that'll stop the prat._ _The prince would soon forget the night._

Bam! Arthur dropped to the ground, creating a thump sound with the fallen tree leaves.

"You hit him on the spot." The laughing dragon landed behind Merlin and laughed softly.

"Arthur is finally resting. I will compress his injury and suppress his memories." Merlin stated without looking at the dragon. He didn't appreciate the dragon one bit for sending Arthur away.

The dragon nodded even though Merlin cannot see it.

Merlin turned his back to the dragon. "The woman, she is no witch; I don't see an ounce of magic in her," Merlin interrogated the dragon with the looks of Uther Pendragon on his subjects.

The dragon tempted to fire blast Merlin into a smoked ground hog, almost disregarded his statement. "I speak nothing but the truth. Do not be deceived by the witch. She conjured great dark magic behind her pretty face. I am afraid one day she could overpower you, master Merlin."

"I will wait for that day, but today is not the day." Merlin yelled, envisioning the Morgana he used to know and the Morgana of today, he had all the chances to stop her before evolving to evil. _I shouldn't make the mistake twice._

The dragon could read into Merlin's thought. "She could one day kill you Merlin. That was Morgana, she hid herself extremely well." The dragon quickly flew off into the night sky. "Heath my warning: fireflies and herbs are your enemies, Merlin." This could have been the work of a different and stronger witch, strong enough to even deceive the great dragon. _Could this witch be the product of the Old Religion?_

The morning birds sung a familiar song, the morning chirping, which had painted a faint smile on the young servant boy's face while he woke up early to fetch breakfast for the prince. Arthur's head injury would suffer serious consequences if Merlin had not used magic to heal it. The sunlight opened the day for the prince, "Merlin!" Arthur was shocked to see Merlin alive and well, his sorrow had died knowing his manservant's no longer dead or half-dead. (Merlin was no longer _half-naked_.)

"What happened last night? I thought you were gone. "Where have the witch and dragon gone to? Last night I took you to the warm spring and the dragon told me to come back here to fight the witch."

"Gone as in dead, sire?" Merlin rolled his blue eyes. "You were dreaming that's all, one big dream of dragon, warm spring, and the witch."

Still with a confused look on his face, the prince stood up and stepped closer to Merlin (although his legs on the other hand were not fine has he had walked too much in a short period of time); he almost lost his balance and fell on the camp ground again; he patted and rubbed Merlin comfortably on the shoulders. "You're alright, that's all I care about."

Merlin was absolutely everything to the prince (some people would say even more than his Camelot throne); and the prince was everything to Merlin.

"Thank you for that, Arthur. At least you're not punching on my arms."

The prince smiled then returned to his confused expression. "Why do I feel like I got struck in the head? And this severe headache I have."

Merlin didn't reply but looked at the morning sky, extremely grateful for another day, and felt a huge relief once more after yesterday. He had missed the flying water bag that Arthur threw at his face.

Arthur punched Merin in the arms. "Merlin, did you hear me?"

"Ouch. Arse" Merlin pulled back his right arm. "It will eventually go away, sire." Merlin moaned then heavily fixed into Arthur's eyes. "I have seen lots of lightning last night.

"I almost thought you are deaf as well as you are dumb. Never mind, where is my horse? Don't tell me you let it run loose with all your snorin'."

"I do not snore, 'Arth,' I have heard lots of thunder as well your horse must have heard them too."

"My father will punish me for this. Merlin, I should have you thrown in the dungeon. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You don't have your breakfast this morning, have you?" They both laughed hard.

Merlin's used his belly area of his shirt, which seemed un-torn unlike what happened last night, to hold the fruits he gathered from the near-about fruit trees: berries and small apples. Arthur smiled at Merlin as they both bit into the fruits and swallowed.

_I'll have you for breakfast._ Arthur thought but pulled himself to not say it again. He was scare to let anyone know, even Merlin, he feared for the reaction of his kingdom and his father.

_I wish I know how to quit you._ Merlin repeated to himself, over and over, trying to not mix his feelings and his job to serve the prince. Potentially it could hurt the chance of the future king of Camelot to lead his kingdom rightfully (or peacefully).

**Thank you for reading. Chapter 4: To Rescue Gwaine is coming up. Do you smell a threesome already? :]**


End file.
